Atlas/Northern Europe
Following the war, North Europe has been left as the more prosperous and developed part of Europe, thanks to the Baltic and the English Channel which have done much to limit the reach of the French in the past decade. Even so the threat of war still lingers over North Europe, given the potential instability of pan-European politics should the British, Swedes and Russians try to outdo one another. Political summary Because of the broken climate and inhospitable landscape, a lot of the population of Northern Europe is concentrated on the coast, the British Isles being the exception. As a result, some of the lowlying parts in the south such as Scania and Wales elicit tribute if captured, while others such as Svalbard and Karelia are all but impoverished. Even so, the British and Swedes have survived fairly unscathed from the war, so their territories are heavily fortified, allowing them to generate good amounts of tribute. Still, the number of rare resources in this region is fairly high, so the major powers of the region — the League of Nations to the south, Sweden and Russia to the East and Britain to the west can expect a steady stream of tribute thanks to control of their rare resources. Northern Europe is a rather difficult area to conquer because it is broken up by the North Sea between Britain and Scandinavia, and the English Channel (the waterway, not the territory) which separates it from the rest of Western Europe. Additionally, because the two major powers who control this region — Russia and Britain — are so vast and well-armed it might well be suicide to think of waging war here. Notable resources Whales Central England The industrial heart of old England. With tin mining in decline, coal has risen up to the challenge of propping up the British economy by freeing up wood supplies and supplying superior steel. This has also led to the construction of factories, infrastructure as well as wealth too in this region, enhanced further by its marine ties to Northern Ireland Northern Ireland Led by the Irish city of Belfast, Northern Ireland is a bustling centre of trade and shipping, linked to Great Britain by way of Central England and Scotland. Southern Ireland Compared to the more cosmopolitan and industralised north, Southern Ireland is still a rather rural and parochial country, with a simmering insurgency movement just below the surface. British interest in this part of the world isn't going to dissipate any time soon, however, given how Southern Ireland forms a vita link between Britain and the wider Atlantic, with roadways not just to Wales alone, but to distant Portugal and the Azores as well. Scotland If England is considered the motor of British growth, then Scotland can best be considered the mind that drives it. Many of the British nation's officers, colonial experts, scientists and intellectuals, such as Smith and Hume, come from here to lead not just Britain — but the rest of the world as well as long as they are accepted into foreign service. Scotland is also an important waypoint in the north sea between Iceland to the west, Northern Ireland to the south and Norway and Svalbard to the east. Wales The proximity of Wales to the Atlantic ocean and its sea routes to Southern Ireland allows it to function as a base for the whaling industry. English Channel The heart of the British nation, the English Channel is the heart and soul of Britain, being not just where its capital, London, is located, but also where its fortunes are cast and made — at sea. The English Channel also serves as the main gateway to mainland Europe by way of Normandie et Bretagne, the Netherlands and Belgium. Bothnia Although sparsely populated, Bothnia forms the more developed half of the Duchy of Finland and is a vital transportation hub through the port of Helsinki. Bothnia is connected to Central Europe by way of proximity with Estonia and Courland and the Swedish territory of Nordland via sea. Kola Despite a lack of arable land and an inhospitable climate, the srategic location of the Kola Peninsula in the Arctic Circle has guaranteed its place as an important lynchpin in Russia's geostrategic plans for Northern Europe. Karelia In contrast to Bothnia, the eastern half of the Duchy of Finland, Karelia, is dominated by lush forests and exceptional biodiversity, making it ideal for the harvesting of timber and fishing. Norway Sparsely populated and with a mountainous geography (and almost nothing between that and the sea), Norway remains as underpopulated and undeveloped as it ever was since the days of the Vikings. However, the seas teem with life, and Norwegian salmon is amongst the finest in the world. Equally, Norway is strategically significant thanks to its sea links to Scotland; Svalbard and Iceland. Denmark The strategic location on the Øresund strait which controls access between Scandinavia and Europe has allowed the Danish crown to extort countless sums of money in the form of tolls. Not surprisingly, this lucrative taxation scheme has resulted in many bloody wars between Denmark and Sweden for almost three centuries. The strait also links Denmark to Scania to the north, but Pomerania can also be reached to the east. Svalbard The sparsely populated territory of Svalbard belies its importance as a whaling station, can be reached from either Norway, Scotland, or Iceland. Nordland This dark and brooding land, linked to Bothnia by sea is the home of Sweden's greatest exports — timber and iron ore. Scania Compared to the rest of Scandinavia, Scania is heavily populated, and also hosts many seaports here, particularly the Swedish capital of Stockholm. Scania is linked via sea to Denmark and Pomerania. Iceland The harsh climate and isolation of this territory however makes for one single economic activity: the mining of sulphur. Shipping lanes from all of Europe to America converge here, the ones most notable here being those from Scotland, Svalbard, Norway and Greenland. *file:rare.png: Sulphur Category:Atlas